


fading christmas lights

by spazmoid



Series: Ventilation and Inspiration [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mavin, PWP, leave, pwp for pain without plot, roosterteeth, this doesnt make sense but i dont care tbh, this is barely a fic, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazmoid/pseuds/spazmoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	fading christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackbearburrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbearburrito/gifts).



"Micool." Gavin's accent kills his name like Michael is used to, but instead of just a heavy British over tone, there is also slurring. It makes the l drawl out heavy and distantly. A distance that was growing in between the two of them with every passing moment that splotch of red continued to blossom on the green of Gavin's Minecraft shirt.

It was almost funny how the colours reminded Michael of Christmas, but instead of Gavin shoving a Santa hat on his head and his ridiculous cheesy smile as he thrust some box into his hands (that was always ridiculously considerate and made Michael feel like an ass for never knowing what to buy), his only present was his (kinda) boyfriend in his arms bleeding out too quickly. He was fading. 

"Gavin! C'mon! You idiot, you dragged me out here, so can you just fucking wake up already?" Michael knew it was fruitless, but there was no other way for him to communicate. It always worked before. Gavin would either look hurt with those big doe eyes or laugh and call him something too stupid and British for him to even fully understand he was being insulted.


End file.
